Transformation
by Jeff117
Summary: Brother and Sister goes to Rio for fun,but they got separated in the arguement,a brother becomes a bird and try to find his sister with helps.Rated T for swears and blood and more.Bad words blocked.STOP SOPA and read the update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Who im i?

* * *

**Hey,its me,Carl Norman,i don't think you guys never know me,but im just a normal boy who lives in american,im 19 years old with my deep voice,i go to school almost everyday and it sucks.I don't have a job or anything but my Dad works at Walmart and he loves working there.**

**My Mom died in the car crashed 2 years ago after she got wasted.**

**She does not take care of my alot in my childhood,i was still sad that she f**king died.**

**So here i im in the house with Dad,he is still taking a vacation on Germany.**

**He won't be back for another 8 days.**

The boy named Carl wakes up while in his bed.

**Thats me right there,Carl Norman,who is just starting to wake up.**

I looks at his clock and its 7:14am.

I still got time before i goes to starts at 8:30 where the class begins.

I got up,eating toast,watching Halo Legend,taking a shower,got dressed and walks into the bus.

While on the bus,the teen age kids throwing paper planes,talking,throwing things,its a horror.

We got out of the bus and starting to walk.I looked at my right and see my sister.

**Thats my sister,Bell,she is a same age as me**

**She has a bully boyfriend named Tony Van.**

**He was the one who bullyed me sense i was 13 years old,my sister never helped while i was getting beat up.**

**They never have sex,they decited to get marry in 2 years and i don't like that.**

**But i do hate her f**king boyfriend so i do love my sister more then anything in the hole world.**

I walked towards her while she texting,she looked at me as i got closer.

'Hey sis,whats up?'I said.

'I been doing good brother,just texting my boyfriend.'Bell said.

'Really,that jerk who had been bullying me for years?'

'He's not a jerk Carl,he's a nice guy.'

'No he's not.'

'Is too.'

'Is not.'

'Is too.'

'Is not.'

'Is too.'

Before i say anymore,someone threw a cheese pizza at me,and it was Tony!

'Ha ha,whats up nerdy!'He yelled.

I pulled a pizza off of me.'Listen Tony,stop throwing crap at me,i don't like it.'

He walked up to me and punched me in the eye with his fist.

'Never say crap at me again boy.'

'I can say it what ever i want.'

He punched me again as my back hit the ground.

'Come on baby,lets go.'

My sister goes with him and leaves me with my bleeding eye.

I reached my pocket and pulled my towel and covered my left eye.

**I hate living in america as an american,but i would love to go to Rio,why?Because its a best city ever!**

After school,i went home with my sister and my red left eye.

She got a text from her boyfriend...Again.

'Bell,would you please stop texting him?'

'No,i can text him what ever i want.'

'Okay,sorrrrrrry!Now i make you happy.'

'You're such an asshole Carl.'

As we walked inside of our home,we still talking.

'I am not a asshole Bell.'

I walked to my room and said.'Not a asshole!'

I slamed my door like a little kid.

I picked up a movie called Rio,i put it and watch it on my PS3.

Im a big fan of Rio,i knew every line of it,every characters and more.

I got a idea to keep my sister away from Tony.

I went to my sister's room and said.

'Hey sis im sorry but i will make it up to you.'

'What.'

'...How about i take you and i a trip to Rio!'

Her jaw droped and hugged him.

'Oh Carl!I been dreaming on going to Rio with you!'

'Same here,we can go there anytime-'

'Lets go now!'

'Alreaty,lets go then.'


	2. Chapter 2:Trip to Rio

**Hey guys,sorry i haven't made a new chapter for this story cause i was working on my Birds Adventure 2 story,so sorry that you guys about bad words in the last chapter,but i im going to censored them**

** Here is the new chapter and i got Loco Vampire pm about the bad words,sorry man but i did put censored on them.**

* * *

Chapter 2:Trip to Rio

* * *

So me and my sister got packed and ready to take a trip to Rio,so texted her boyfriend and say that we will be back in a week.

We headed to the airport and got on the plane,it will take 2 days to get there.

Later night my sister is listening to Poker Face by Lady Gaga while im listening to Skrlliex song.

She is really happy to go to Rio with me,she never says thank you to me after i said about going a trip to Rio.

I opened my eyes as the Lady Gaga song ended and i see that my sister is sleeping.I looked around and nothin as happening tonight.I close my eyes and went to sleep.

In morning we arrived in Brazil airport,i woke up Bell and i told her we arrived in Rio.

We grabed our suitcase and headed out and checked in the hotel and got room.

My sister sat down on the bed and said to me.'This is wonderful,right Carl?'

'It sure is Bell.'I said.

* * *

So we been spending time with each other.

We been going to a beach,seeing a movie called Army of Darkness aka Evil Dead movie,playing Call of Duty Black Ops 2 and Halo 4,and more things we did.

Later night after we got back from the fruit stand.

We been sitting down on the bed watching Icarly.

'Bell,i think you should stop being with you're boyfriend.'I said.

'Why,whats wrong with Tony?'Bell asked.

'He's a jerk and stupid.'

'Don't you dare dare say those words about is not a jerk or stupid,he is a kind person and im going to marry him.'

'Mar mar mar mar marry him?You can't!'

'Why not?'

'Cause he will rape you!'

'Okay first of all,Carl,he is not going to rape me,he and i will make love,second,you think he's a bully,stupid jerk and thinks that'Breaking with me'But no Carl,you are,you're just a stupid jerky lame brother who thinks Tony is a bad guy.'

'But Bell-'

'But nothing Carl,you know what Carl,i hate you,and i never want to see you again,once Tony and i get marry and have kids,we will stay away from you.

Now get out Carl,before i call someone.'

I was about to say something,but i did not.

I walked to the door,before i walks out,i looks back at Bell.

'You know i do love you Bell,not as a brothery,a lover,i love you ever since we were little

,and i just don't care that were slblings.I don't want you to marry that dumb prick guy.

You can hate me Bell,but i love you,good bye Bell.'And i walked out the room leaving Bell shocked.

* * *

I was walking in Rio street,alone while listening to God of War soundtrack on my Ipod.

I was walking walking walking

,until i got grabbed by Bell boyfriend!

'Shh shh shh,don't move.'Tony said while holding me with his pistol pointing at his head.

'Tony,what are you doing here?'He asked.

'Oh,me?Well you see Carl,Bell is my girlfriend,and she's you're sister,and-'

'I get it now you son of the bitch,i will not let you take her.'

'Wel if i do,i am going to rape her,making my own rules,and if she brakes one of them

i wlll kill her.'He is now starting to laugh evily.

I was very shocked,now he is movingl'I...Won't...LET YOU!'

I kicked Tony's elbow leaving him pain,so i started runing away from him.

Tony pointed his pistol to my shoulder and pulled the trigger and shot me.

i've have been shot and feels the bullet inside me.

I run to the jungle to escape.

* * *

(4 Minutes later)

While in the jungle,I was still walking slowly and about to pass out.

I can feels my eyes closing as I triped on the wood.

Before I pass out,i see's lots of birds landed towards me as i passed out.


	3. Chapter 3:Im a Bird?

Chapter 3:Im a bird?

* * *

I was waking after what happened last night.

My face was stearing at the sky,i was in the jungle by my self.

'What...the...s t.'

I can feel that my smooth body feeling the grass.

I was crawling towards the water and i can see my self.

Im...A...Bird?

I got up so fast and i screamed loudly in the jungle.

'Oh my god!Im a bird!'I can tell that im a Spix Macaw.

I calmed down and look at my self again.

'Wow.'Im looking at my wings,my tail feathers,and my...You know.

'This is,this feels amazing!'

I was flaping my wings and can hear the sounds of them.

'Dude,this is frickin amazing!Im a bird and-Wait...Bell!'

I looked at the sky and screaming my sister's name.

'BELL!...BELL,CAN YOU HEAR ME!?BELL!'

'Would you please stop screaming?'

I gasped and fall on my back.

I looked at the beautifull female Spix Macaw who is standing there.

'Um,hey birdy,i don't know about you,but-'

'Why did you called my birdy?'

'Did...Did you just talked?'

'Yes i can talk and-Wait,were you that human who turned into a bird?

'Ye...Yes.'

'Huh well in that case,im Jewel.'

'Im Carl.'We both shaked our feets each other.

'Jewel!'We heard that Spix Macaw landed besides them.

'Blu!'Jewel ran into him and kissed him.

Blu broke it.'Hey Jewel,did you find that scream?'

'Um,that was me who screamed.'

He looks at Me.'Hey you were that human right?'

I nodded.

'Wow,i never seen a human turned into a bird before.'

'Yeah,same herel,

Im Carl'

'Im Blu.'

'Nice to meet you Blu...Um...Can i ask you two something?'

Blu and Jewel nodded.

'Um..I know this is a stupid question,_sh*t..._

Do you know anything about my human sister?'

They shaked their heads.

'Well you see,she is my sister,

her name is Bell,she's in Rio somewhere and

i need to turn back into a human so that i can be with her again.

But a problem is that i can't fly!'

'Hey don't worry,i got a friend with 18(If im correct)Crazy kids.'Blu said.

'18?'

He nodded.

'But before we take you there,would you like to meet our kids?'Jewel asked.

'You two have kids?'

'Yeah,lets go!'


	4. Chapter4:Meet Jasmine Bobby and Savannah

Chapter 4:Meet Jasmine Bobby and Savannah

* * *

Jewel and Blu flying back to their home with Carl on Blu's landed and Carl got off of Blu and have a headache.

'Kids were home!'Jewel called her kids.

'Mommy Daddy!'Their kids flew right intro them.2 girls on Jewel and one boy on Blu.

'We missed you guys.'Boy said as he snuggling on Blu.

'We missed you guys too.'Jewel said.

Carl was done clear his headache walked in front of them as the kids look at him.

'Ummm...Hello...I...Am...Carl...Me...Carl...'

Blu and Jewel looked at each other with one eye and looked back at Carl.

'Do...You...Under...Stand...me...?'

'Um...Yeah we do.'Boy said.

'Oh thank god you speak english.'

'Yeah,cause we can tell you're american right?'Girl asked.

'Yeah,im are you three's names?'

'Im Jasmine.'Jasmine said.

'Im Bobby.'Bobby said.

'And im Savannah.'Savannah said.

'Love the Jewel,you have wonderful kids'Carl smiles.

'Why thank you Carl.'Blu said.


	5. Chapter 5:Meet Rafael

Chapter 5:Meet Rafael

* * *

After I met Blu and Jewel's kids,We all flying at Rafael's home while Blu's holding me with his talons.

They all landed and Blu sat me down.

'Now um Carl,before we go in their,his chicks are evil and they will-'Blu was interupted.

'Evil?Come one how evil can they be?'I said and walks towards Rafael's hollow,

but I heard a sound and saw Blu and Jewel hiding quickly and watching me.

Four Toucans chick peaked out and walked to me.

'Awwww,well hello their.'

I picked them up with me wings.

'Hel...lo...I...Am...Carl...And...Im...You're...Ne w...Friend.'

'Is he going to keep doing that?'Blu whispers.

'I think so.'Jewel whispers back.

'Do...You...Under..Stand...Me?'

Toucans chick looked at each other and looked back at me.

* * *

(1 Minute Later...)

'G thanks for not telling Blu Jewel.'

I said while tied up and upside down on the tree.

'Hey,you should have listen to us.'Blu said with a tease face.

'Kids,what did i tell you about new strangers!?'

Those Toucans heard their mother as she and Rafael landed.

They flew and hide behind their father.

'Hey Eva and Rafael.'Jewel said.

'Hello,um why is he-'

'Don't say it.'I said with the annoying face.

Rafael cut the vines which it dropped me into the ground.

'Ow...Thanks um...'

' you you're name?'

'Carl.'

Rafael and i shaked each other's wings.

Eva did the same with me.'Im sorry about our kids.'

'Its not good with kids in USA.'

'You're a american?'

'Ahh Eva Rafael,how about we can talk for awhile about Carl.'

Jewel said by not letting me speak.

* * *

Blu and Jewel told everything about me,

like i was a human,my Sister hated me,

oh and...MORE!

I was with them for awhile.

'Carl dang,looks like you have bad luck.'Rafael looks at me.

'Yeah i know but...DAMN!'I walked away from them and stopped.

'_Great,first my Sister hates me,and i been shot before,and i turned into a bird,_

_and now i can understand every single animals in the world!_

_What kind of the world im i in!...Sh*t._

_God fricken damn it!_'

'Um Carl,are you okay?'

I turned back to them and they heard me whispered.

'Sorry guys,i was sooo crazy!'

'Its okay Carl,but we can help you find you're Sister.'

'Them how im a supost to find her,when i can't fly?!'

'Relax man,i wil teach you,Blu and Jewel can find you're Sister.'

I heard what Rafael said.I looked at Blu and Jewel and walked towards them.

'Blu,Jewel,will you promise me that you will find her?'

They both nodded.

I smiled and hugged both of them with my wings.

I let go of them and walked to Rafael.

'Okay,lets go.'

He nodded,he flew on top of my back and picked me up and flying to somewhere.


	6. Update

Guy the reason why i made this update becuase...SOPA IS BACK!

If you guys read swRainbowDash5467 Authors Note and same for Blu100-Jewel100,well you know.

Please stop SOPA and here is the link to stop it .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

or go on Google and type in Stop SOPA 2013 and then go to the first link.

Good luck everyone.


	7. Chapter 6:Flying Teaching

Chapter 6:Flying Teaching

* * *

At the mountain,Rafael and i are on the edge and we are all the way,well not all the way but on the mountain.

I walk towards the edge and a slowly looked down and...Im going to die.

I got scared for a second and a fell on my back._Oh god this is going to be like flying a jet in Black Ops 2,i hope its not._

'Don't worry Carl,this is where i bring Blu and Jewel here the first time.'Rafael said.

I looked up at him.'Really?How did it turn out?Is this where Blu learns how to fly?'I asked.

'Yes,and it did not turn out good,and no.'He helped me up with his one wing.'Look i know you want to learn how to fly and find you're sister.

But i will teach you how to.'

So i listen to his carefully.'Now Carl,you need to get you're self setup for flying.

Now you need to run off the cliff or whatever,and you need to flap really hard,like this.'

So I watch carefully,again,and watch Rafael run off the cliff,and 5 seconds later i saw him flying into the air.

'See?'He looked at me.

'Um..._Crap_...Um you know im going to die if i don't do it right,right?'I said scared.

'Oh don't worry,if you can't fly,i will catch you.

Now whatever you're ready to fly,be ready.'

'Okay.'So im shocked and i have no choice but to either chicken out or fly.

So i walked back alittle bit,so im getting ready as a lean down a little and spread me wings out.

I closed my eyes and ran faster off the cliff,im flapping my wings really harder and fast.

Moments later i can feel myself flying in the air.

I opened my eyes and, flying!

'Im flying!Holly crap!'I yelled in joy,i spinned my self around in joy too.I flew over to Rafael.

'Rafael,thank you soo much!Now i can find my sister now.'

'No problem,but hey,you want me to take you around in Rio?'Rafael said.

'Sure.'

* * *

**Hey guys,sorry i haven't made a chapter's for awhile,my stupid PC was messed up, i hope that did not upset you guys about it.I was buzy with editing on my videos for Youtube and stuff after my PC is fixed.**

**So yeah moar chapters coming soon...**


End file.
